


Сокровенные мысли и чувства

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, orphan_account, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Квентин объясняет Монстру, почему Элиот для него так важен. А Элиот слышит всё это, запертый в собственной голове.





	Сокровенные мысли и чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innermost Thoughts and Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694822) by [creativityandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityandcoffee/pseuds/creativityandcoffee). 



Квентин глубоко вздохнул и отшвырнул от себя последний самолётик — тот разбился на ворох мелких деталек и осыпался на пол. 

Монстр за его плечом улыбнулся. 

Квентин обернулся к нему, засовывая свои чувства поглубже, закрывая их на засов. Он научился смотреть Элиоту в глаза и не видеть его, научился узнавать существо, таившееся за знакомыми чертами. Пришлось научиться — иначе бы он сломался уже очень давно. 

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Монстр, и его голос дрогнул от любопытства. Он во многом был просто ребёнком: любопытным, стеснительным и в одно мгновение меняющим мир на злость. А ещё он не был человеком, и это чувствовалось во всём его существе. 

И всё же именно ему в голову пришла отличная идея перебить самолётики.

— Лучше, — кивнул Квентин, удивлённый тем, что не врёт. Он улыбнулся — той улыбкой, которой научился специально для Монстра — и тому очевидно понравился его ответ.

Каждое движение, каждый шаг рядом с Монстром должен быть просчитан во избежание жутких последствий. Квентин давно уже начал от этого уставать. 

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Элиот был рядом. Чтобы Элиот помог. 

— У меня есть к тебе вопрос, — произнёс Монстр, усевшись прямо на полу, и жестом приказал Квентину сделать так же. Квентин послушался, сел напротив, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. Что за вопрос? Что, если у него не будет ответа?

Через пару минут молчания Квентин негромко кашлянул, напоминая о себе, и Монстр вскинул голову, явно забыв, что происходит. Квентин перевёл дух, стараясь не злиться.

— Какой у тебя ко мне вопрос?

— Я думал, что уже задал его, — задумчиво сказал Монстр, — но, очевидно, нет. Мне кажется, мой вопрос тебя заденет. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Когда тебе плохо, ты со мной груб, а я хочу тебе нравиться. Ты мой друг.

У Квентина сжалось сердце , но он не позволил этому чувству просочиться наружу. 

— Если у тебя есть вопрос, лучше его задать. Я не буду злиться. 

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — повторил Квентин, вкладывая в свои слова как можно больше уверенности.

— Хорошо, — Монстр выпрямился и посмотрел Квентину в глаза. — Почему тебя так волнует Элиот? 

Это настолько выбило Квентина из колеи, что с его лица на миг сползла маска спокойствия.

— Ты злишься! Ты обещал, что не станешь злиться, — тут же ощетинился Монстр.

— Я не злюсь, — поспешно выдохнул Квентин, судорожно ища нужные слова, — я... Я рад! Рад, что ты меня об этом спросил. Не злюсь. 

— Я не понимаю, но верю тебе, Квентин, — медленно отозвался Монстр. — Если правда не злишься, можешь ответить? Я хотел спросить тебя об этом с того момента, как ты первый раз упомянул своего Элиота.

"Моего Элиота? Мой Элиот..."

— Ты задал такой хороший вопрос, что я... Мне нужно подумать над ответом, — сказал Квентин, тщательно пряча дрожь. Монстр нахмурился, и Квентин поспешил пояснить: — Когда кто-то задаёт хороший вопрос, человеку нужно время, чтобы найти столь же хороший ответ. Понимаешь? Мне нужно время.

— Хорошо. Но мы не уйдём отсюда, пока ты не ответишь, — кивнул Монстр. — Я подожду. 

Квентин кивнул, опасаясь выдать себя голосом, и закрыл глаза, прячась от чужого пристального взгляда. 

Держать себя в руках было очень сложно. 

Думать об Элиоте, о том, что он для него значил, было больно. И представлять, как раскрыть эти чувства перед Монстром, отнявшим у него Элиота, было ещё больнее. 

Квентин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, мысленно считая до десяти. 

Всё это время Элиот смотрел на него изнутри собственного тела.

Полный контроль удался ему лишь однажды, а вот открывать маленькие окошки, хорошенько сосредоточившись, он научился довольно скоро. И только что с ужасом наблюдал, как Кью громит самолётики, а Монстр развлекается рядом с ним. 

Иногда ему просто нужно было знать, что Кью в порядке. Помнить, что когда-нибудь они увидятся вновь. Без этой надежды он давным давно сдался бы.

Видеть Кью в этой ситуации, видеть его отчаянные попытки оставаться спокойным было ужасно. Но пока что Элиот ничего не мог сделать.

Только смотреть.

Прошли минуты; Квентин держал глаза закрытыми, выгадывая время, подбирая слова.

Может, стоило сделать вид, что ему плевать? Это могло бы дать Элиоту время найти выход. Но поверит ли Монстр, успевший увидеть и почувствовать правду?

Может, лучшим выходом будет притвориться, что сам Монстр нравится ему больше? Монстра это точно порадует, но Квентин не был настолько уверен в своих способностях. Он точно не умел так хорошо лгать.

Третьим вариантом было рассказать правду. Чистую, полную.

— У тебя было достаточно времени, — объявил Монстр, и Квентин открыл глаза. 

Элиот понял, что Кью едва не плачет.

— Ну? Что скажешь?

Элиот и сам перебирал в голове возможные варианты ответа, а ещё видел, что Монстра правда интересует, что скажет Кью. Он давно чувствовал, как Монстр так и эдак крутит этот вопрос в голове, и никак не может прийти к ответу самостоятельно.

— Я беспокоюсь об Элиоте... потому что он мой друг, — осторожно начал Квентин. — Мы встретились, когда мне очень нужна была поддержка, и он мне помог. А потом прошло время, я узнал его лучше, и мы стали ближе друг к другу. — На мгновение Квентин замолчал, тихо надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Но Монстр смотрел на него, требуя продолжения, и у Квентина не осталось выбора. — И я... — Блядь, почему бы не сказать правду? Вряд ли Монстр намеревался растрепать её всему миру. — Мы стали так близки, что я... Я влюбился в него. И люблю его по сей день.

Элиот замер на месте.

Кью его до сих пор любит? Даже после того жуткого разрыва в Филлори?

— Ты... любишь его? — спросил Монстр, прокатив по языку слово «любишь», словно что-то ценное и очень хрупкое. 

— Да, — кивнул Квентин и вдруг осознал: — Ты ведь знаешь, что значит «любить»?

Монстр растерялся прямо на глазах, практически вызвав в Квентине жалость, и, хмурясь, покачал головой.

Элиоту ужасно хотелось сейчас оказаться рядом с Кью и помочь ему.

— Любовь для всех разная. Для каждого человека, которого ты любишь. С Элиотом... Когда я вижу его, мне становится хорошо. А когда ему плохо — плохо и мне. И если у меня будет выбор, я всегда предпочту его жизнь и счастье моим собственным.

Элиот ощутил горячие горькие слёзы на своём лице.

Монстр молчал несколько долгих минут.

— Кажется, я понял. Ты дал мне хороший ответ. — Квентин слегка расслабился. Он правда боялся, что Монстр потребует большего. — Но тебе лучше поскорее забыть об Элиоте. Потому что он умер. Я точно знаю.

Сердце Квентина остро сжалось от боли.

Элиот дрожал от ярости. Ничего и никогда в жизни ему не хотелось сильнее, чем убить Монстра прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Он упёрся ладонями в стену общежития, которое его разум выстроил вокруг Счастливого Места, отчаянно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

А когда Элиот снова поднял глаза, его окно уже исчезло.


End file.
